Mobile phones, PDAs, laptop computers and other electronic devices often contain imaging devices such as wafer level cameras. Wafer level cameras typically include a lens assembly of several stacked lenses, and an underlying image sensor. Wafer level cameras are manufactured by wafer level packaging technologies that include processes such as replicating lenses on wafers, aligning wafers, dicing, and finally packaging individual camera modules.
An opto-wafer, or lens plate, contains a multitude of small individual lenses that are fabricated onto a substrate. Typically, the substrate is relatively inflexible, is not stretchable, may be too thick for certain lens designs, and is prone to breakage.